Jason Actually Takes Manhattan
by Wife of Jason Voorhees
Summary: A re-imagining of Friday the 13th Part 8, where Jason Voorhees follows a group of teens to New York City. The killer terrorizes many landmarks in his pursuit, including the Statue of Liberty, Madison Square Garden, and the Empire State Building.


**Hello, Jasonites and Jasonettes. Here is another story that I'm redoing: the one where Jason actually takes Manhattan. There were a few things I wasn't crazy about in the old version, like Rennie having hallucinations. I don't really think they are needed.**

 **So if any of you would love to see the director's original vision of Part 8, then I hope you find this story enjoyable. If you never wanted such a story, that's fine too. It's up to you whether you want to read this or not.**

 **I will include appearances by most of the teens that were in the movie. There will also be some new characters along the way.**

 **To all fans, have a great day and happy reading. :)**

 **WJV**

* * *

A Toyota van turned onto a long, country road bound for a legendary destination. The driver passed a wooden, yellow sign with the words still clear as day.

 _Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake Est. 1935_

There were 7 teenagers total, and they were all ready for an excursion in the run-down camp. But this was no carefree vacation. The due date for their final exam was approaching. Instead of the tedious material such exams contained, theirs was a rather unique group project. They were to study the massacre site that was Camp Crystal Lake.

In the back, cross-legged on the seat and nestled by the window, was a girl quieter than the rest. She had curly, auburn hair and a special vest given to her by her mother. She was Rennie Wickham. An aspiring author, Rennie was writing of her experiences on a sketch pad. It could be said throughout Lakeview High that she was the smartest, though not one to admit it.

She really had no need to participate in this special kind of exam. Book work was just fine with her. Rennie had said yes because she would do anything to get away from her overbearing Uncle Charles. Of course he had been reluctant to let her go. To fulfill his role as her legal guardian, he was overly concerned about something happening to her. In the end, with prodding from her trusted English teacher, luck had been on Rennie's side. Charles finally said okay after many attempts to persuade him.

In the driver's seat was class president, Lucas Fairchild. This whole project had been his doing. It was one of many ideas that Lucas accentuated: to "enrich their personal and educational experiences," he called it.

Athletic Julius Gaw sat next to him. His skill was boxing, and he held the rank of champion. He had spent so much time training that studying for any customary exam slipped past him. He was quick to get in on this project in the hopes of raising his grade.

Lucas stopped the van when the camp could be seen. The weathered lodges stood out in front, while the smaller cabins were tucked away among the trees. The sun illuminated the spring green of the foliage. Farther out was the shimmering surface of the lake that stretched beyond the horizon.

They departed one by one holding notepads with rich girl Tamara Mason in possession of a video camera. She had borrowed it from former classmate, Wayne Webber. In his constant desire to please Tamara, he had let her use it without hesitation. Wayne had asked her if he could accompany her, yet Tamara had told him there was already enough people in the group. It was just another way for her to brush him off.

For most of that day, Tamara filmed fellow senior Miles Wolfe as he spoke about the history of the camp. Rennie was the only one really paying attention. She jotted down things that Miles said, along with descriptions of their surroundings. The others drifted off a bit to check out the cabins.

Sean Robertson, the 6th member of the group and good friend of Miles, stayed close to Rennie. He idly chatted with her, while she smiled shyly and continued to make notes on her pad of paper.

Tamara moved the video camera in their direction.

"Isn't that sweet," she murmured sarcastically.

It wasn't like she was interested in Sean. Her reason was because she had always looked down on Rennie. Being the prom queen and all, Tamara felt she had a right to snub the less popular girl.

Miles yelled at her to keep the camera on him. She only did so when Sean and Rennie looked over at her and noticed they were being watched.

"Sorry," she said. A poisonous smile crept upon her lips.

Lucas's growing curiosity led him further into the woods. He came across a patch of scattered lumber. The remains looked to be those from a shack that was once built there. The wood was of various sizes and shapes; a sign that the builder had been disorganized and uncaring about the appearance. At first, Lucas did not see anything interesting among the mess.

 _This must be the shack where Jason had once lived_ , he thought.

He had watched interviews with survivor, Ginny Field, who had discussed the now wreckage that Jason had called home. There was supposed to be a shrine for his dear mother. Where was it? It must have been cleared away by the police that had investigated the massacre.

One of his classmates walked up next to him. Eva Watanabe looked over the debris. Her keen stare picked up on something that Lucas did not.

"What's that?" she pointed.

Tamara joined them, focusing the camera on where Eva was gesturing. A sparkle from the center reflected in Tamara's crystal blue eyes. Her first guess was jewelry. Excitement rose within her at the thought.

Lucas bent down and came back up with the shininess in his hand.

"It's a necklace," he discovered, holding it out for the others to see.

"It's pretty," Eva said, "What's it doing out here?"

Miles came up to them right at that moment. Impatience was etched on his face.

"What's going on? You are filming something without me?"

"Relax," Tamara told him. "It's nothing important. Probably just some costume jewelry. It's not like any camper that has been here would wear anything sophisticated."

Lucas studied it over, bringing it up to the light. "There's a picture inside."

He opened the locket. A young boy's face peered back at him. His face was…different. Lucas didn't want to say deformed, but there was no other way to describe him. Next to the boy was a woman most likely his mother. They looked so happy together, yet there was a hint of rejection they had faced from society.

By this point, all the graduates had gathered on the scene of the demolished shack.

"So," Julius spoke up first. "We go scouring around this famous camp, and that's all you find?"

"What did you want?" Lucas replied, "The severed head of Pamela Voorhees? Sorry, but that's long gone."

He placed the necklace inside his pocket.

"Come on, then. We still have enough daylight left to look around some more."

A bad feeling brewed within Rennie. She surveyed the adjacent woods, shuddering from a strong force in the air. This couldn't end well… Maybe they should have left the necklace alone.

The girl could have spoken her thoughts. She _should_. Her shyness hindered Rennie from doing so. She would have been outnumbered anyway. Rennie forever saw herself on one side with the whole world on the other.

They spent the rest of the day searching every nook and cranny of the camp. It ended with little success. Some macabre sense in Lucas was waiting to discover corpses strewn about the cabins. Nothing came even close to that. Did Jason store the dead in some secret lair? Most likely.

As dusk began to fall, he stood there to contemplate their results. Eva appeared by his side.

"Do you think we've found enough to pass?" She was the one most concerned about their grade.

"We'll found a way to make it work," Lucas assured her. "This basically will be like a history exam."

He patted his pocket with the necklace still inside. "With a psychological bonus," he added.

Eva tried to determine what he meant by that. Psychology wasn't her best topic. She excelled in mostly math and science. The studious senior was in ownership of a science scholarship to a prestigious college in New York. Eva was not about to lose it by failing this exam.

They all gathered back at the van as dusk set upon the camp. Unknown to all, except for maybe Rennie, they were being watched. She turned to Lucas after everybody else was on board.

"Do you think taking that locket was a good idea?" Rennie quietly asked him. "I mean, it's not ours."

"Really? There's nobody out here except for us. This probably came from a camper who as long since vanished. We need some kind of souvenir, don't we?"

He didn't wait for a reply. He climbed aboard the van and sat in the driver's seat. Rennie gave a sigh, boarded the van, and took her place next to Sean.

* * *

A presence had been lurking from within the blackness; a hulking man with dried blood on his clothes and a machete at his side. A dampness covered him from the recent rain. His name was Jason Voorhees. He was alive and well unbeknownst to the visiting teenagers. Jason had emerged from the depths to watch their every move.

They had taken his treasured possession, the only remembrance he had left of his mother. Lucas had been right. The beloved head and sweater of the late Mrs. Voorhees had vanished during the investigation. He had thought that necklace was long gone with everything else. To discover that it had still been there brought some hope that shattered as soon as they had gathered around it.

Why must these humans continue to defile Jason? Wasn't he already tortured as it was?

This group in particular had to pay for what they had done; every last one of them. They were all guilty in his eyes. Jason was a vengeful spirit who would never be satisfied. A monster to some, a victim to others.

The madman followed them at a good pace. Even when they got on the van, Jason was right on their tail. He stayed with them all the way down Cunningham Road. Soon, they made an unexpected pit stop in a clearing off a side road.

Jason stopped as they did, keeping to the shadows. He saw two more teens coming out of their tent to greet them. They were fellow seniors from Lakeview High. He heard them being called Jim and Susie. Not that it mattered. Anybody that associated with these teenagers and their theft of the locket had to die.

The killer watched them hang out for a bit: showing them his mother's necklace… The rage burned intensely within his soul.

Once the group had left, Jason stayed by the two camping seniors. He stealthily approached them from the forest edge. Their demise would fuel his bloodthirsty appetite.

"Forget it, Susie. They're just stories."

* * *

 **I know this whole locket thing is like the premise in the reboot. My plan was for the teens to find something important to Jason and take it, and he follows them to punish them and get it back. Other important things like Pamela's severed head and sweater seemed too obvious for the teens to have with them. They were pretty much lost after Part 2.**

 **I guess you could say the 2009 movie is clearly starting a new timeline. So this locket is established in the original story line of movies. I don't know. Maybe I'm analyzing too much. It's supposed to be all for fun, a "What If" story if you will.**

 **I do have another idea for why Jason would chase them, if the locket idea doesn't work out. I'll see how my readers react to it.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
